Splendid/Trivia
General Trivia *Even though Splendid has the ability to fly, he has acrophobia (fear of heights), which is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section. This is may have been a joke as Splendid can be seen flying in the sky in several episodes and he doesn't seem to have any signs of fear while flying. *Splendid is the only character whose name is an adjective and doesn't end with a "y". *While Cuddles is the most advertised character in reality, Splendid is the most advertised character in the HTF universe. He appears as a toy in A Sight for Sore Eyes, there is a Splendid costume, which Toothy wears in Remains to be Seen for Halloween, he appears on comic books in Suck It Up and Wrath of Con, and in the latter episode he also appears as toys and on a poster. The S for his name is also seen on T-shirts in the same episode. He is also branded on punching bags in Just Be Claus. *Every time he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums his own superhero fanfare. The only episodes were he didn't hum are Helping Helps and See What Develops. *Splendid is the nineteenth character to appear in another episode after dying, as he first died in Class Act and came back in Better Off Bread. *His heat vision usually looks like a red laser, but in Just Be Claus, his heat vision resembles fire. *All of the TV episodes that star Splendid features all four blue characters (including him). *In Better Off Bread, It's a Snap, and Breaking Wind Splendid shows signs of disliking his job and getting tired of having to save everyone. **Besides the fact that saving people stops Splendid from doing his own hobbies, he might also get tired of saving people because he's aware that the characters could save themselves. In Better Off Bread, if Giggles watched where she was going she wouldn't have fallen off the cliff, in It's a Snap, Lumpy could have easily avoided getting trapped in the giant bear trap, and in Breaking Wind, Splendid sighs and rolls his eyes when he sees Lumpy followed by a few other characters standing right in the open during a tornado storm. *Toothy and Sniffles may be Splendid's biggest fans as the former is often seen admiring Splendid and has a Splendid costume which he wears in Remains to be Seen for Halloween. The latter is seen to have Splendid comic books in Suck It Up and Wrath of Con and owns a Splendid action figure as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from the hit television show The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends. Additionally, both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *A common misconception is that Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy. However, in Class Act, you can see Splendid arriving at the school before the explosion, while Flippy is in the background stabbing a Generic Tree Friend multiple times, however, they appeared to have not noticed each other. In the Internet/TV series, they have yet to meet each other face-to-face. *In the Overkill DVD box cover, Splendid is pictured flying in Flippy's direction fully aware that the latter possesses a bomb that is about to go off. This is, ironically, the only time Splendid is aware of Fliqpy. *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad debuted in November 18th, 2008. It was scheduled to air on November 4th, but it was moved to 18th as the HTF Breaks aired around that time. Also, his show was originally entitled "Splendid Adventures." *While his hands are still mitten-like, they have lines indicating fingers in Ka-Pow!. His wingspans are also only visible when he flies. *It is possible that he, like Superman (the hero he is based off of), is an extraterrestrial since he is able to breathe in space, as seen in Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks, and the Ka-Pow! episode Mirror Mirror. *Whereas Flippy kills others without a second thought, Splendid kills many tree friends by mistake. Likewise, the two haven't yet killed each other. Similarly, he has never tried to stop Flippy, despite him killing others in almost every episode he appears in. *He loves to cross-stitch and cook, as seen in It's a Snap and Better Off Bread. *In his debut episode, he had a high, childlike (not squeaky) voice, but in later episodes it has become much lower, like Lumpy's. *Usually Splendid doesn't speak, but in Wrath of Con, for the first time since he was introduced almost nine years prior, he clearly spoke. *In season 3 and season 4, his alliterate sentence is: Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *He is the first character to have farted onscreen, as shown in Breaking Wind. *Many people have wondered if Splendid and Flippy will ever battle, even though they have never met face to face. Some people believe that if this happened, the result would depend on if Flippy had kryptonut; otherwise, Flippy would have no chance. The reasoning for this is that Flippy was unable to kill even a deaf Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, who was not even aware of Flippy trying to kill him. He also loses a fight to Lumpy and gets himself killed again when Lumpy has only one arm and a leaf blower in Remains to be Seen. Splendid, on the other hand, is pretty much invulnerable to everything, from meteorites, to lava, to getting crushed by the moon, to a toxic planetary-wide explosion, while Flippy got killed by something as mundane as a truck running him over. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, his legs are often shown staying in the "heroic step" position, no matter what he is doing. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Rainbow Dash, is similar to Splendid because of their heroic behavior and abilities. Design *He seems to be the first and only character to be designed to look like he has pectoral muscles - his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso. *He is also the only character to be drawn with a belly button, as seen in Wrath of Con. *In the Internet shorts, the bottom of Splendid's stomach marking is straight. But in the TV series, the bottom is curved like the other characters, and it became much larger than the others. This is to add cuteness to his appearance. *He is similiar to Sonic the Hedgehog because both are very fast, have blue fur, and wears something red. (Splendid’s mask and Sonic’s shoes.) Episode Statistics *The only TV episodes he appears in are One Foot in the Grave, Deep Six, and Behind the Eight Ball. *Both Splendid and Russell starred in two episodes in the internet series' first and third season and one episode in season 2. *Splendid has co-starred with Giggles (twice), Lumpy, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, The Mole, and Sniffles. **He co-stars with Giggles more than he does with any other character. **He, Flaky, Mime, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters who don't co-star with Lumpy the most. (Not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels since they have only co-starred with each other as duo characters) *Splendid is the only character who hasn't appeared in any of the Halloween episodes (though while he didn't physically appear, he was seen as Toothy's Halloween costume in Remains to be Seen). *Splendid is one of the five characters who have not yet got a season 3-4 featuring pop-up. The others are Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, and Flippy. *Splendid survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Pop, Disco Bear, Flippy, and Flaky. *Before the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels in early 2010, Splendid had the lowest number of appearances in the series (with only one being Class Act). However, he stars in almost every episode he is in, possibly to make the most of his appearances. *''It's a Snap, ''Just Be Claus, and Mirror Mirror are the only times where Splendid and Giggles don't appear in the same episode together. *He is the only character that has not yet got a TV series featuring pop-up. **In addition, he has never had a featuring role in the entire series. *Despite Splendid having one of the least amount of appearances in the show, he debuted in the third episode in the first internet season, with only Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia and Handy debuting earlier. *He is one of the main characters who haven't appeared in season 4. The other being Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot and Good Flippy. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Giggles, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Pop. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, and The Mole appear in all his starring roles. Lumpy, The Mole, Sniffles, Cub, die in two of those episodes, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, and Handy die in every episode, and Pop survives every episode. **In the third Internet season, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, The Mole, and Disco Bear appear in both of his starring roles. They all die in both episodes. *Splendid is the only character to survive all of the irregular episodes he appeared in. *He only appears twice in some internet season so far, excluding season 4, where he doesn't appear in, and season 5, which he has only appeared once so far. *He is the only character to have three starring roles of the TV series and mainly focuses on him. *Splendid is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Handy, Toothy, Flippy, and Lumpy. Kills and Deaths *Splendid, Handy, and Disco Bear are the only characters with no debatable deaths. *Splendid survives in most accidents (explosions, fires), but in Class Act, he dies. *Both of Splendid's deaths in the series have to do with some form of explosion. *Splendid is the nineteenth character to die in the TV series, the eighteenth-twentieth in the Internet series, and he hasn't appeared in the shorts yet. *He only dies in two out of the eleven episodes he appears in. *Splendid is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Cro-Marmot, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *Splendid has the second lowest number of deaths, behind Mr. Pickels. Next is Lammy, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Pop. *He is one of the few characters who haven't posthumously killed another character. The others are Cub, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *In Wrath of Con, Splendid killed every character except himself, Cro-Marmot (Debatable), Petunia (Giggles killed her first, but Splendid was indirectly responsible for it) and Flippy (since he never appeared in the episode). *Splendid is one of only three characters who have killed Lumpy more than the number of times Lumpy has killed them back. The other characters are The Mole and Cro-Marmot (Debatable). *Giggles is Splendid's most frequent victim. *Despite him having the lowest number of deaths, his survival rate is pretty low compared to the others due to his low number of appearances. *Despite the fact that he always kills characters and has a very high kill count, he has only killed one confirmed generic tree friend in the entire show, in Wrath of Con. *He always kills Nutty, Flaky, Russell and Cro-Marmot in the same episodes, he also kills Cuddles and Petunia in the same episodes, and Sniffles, The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty. *The characters that he killed on purpose (Lifty, Shifty and The Mole) are the ones who co-starred with Splendid in the TV series episodes Gems the Breaks and See What Develops respectively. *He makes the least appearances in the TV series, appearing in only three episodes. *He is the only character who has yet to be killed by anyone directly. **Though he was killed by many characters in Class Act, they were indirect. *Splendid is one of the few characters who haven't been decapitated, along with Russell, Cro-Marmot, Handy, and Lammy. *If one doesn't count the four episodes his merchandise appeared but not himself, he has an average of 10.3 countable kills per episode which is higher than any other character. *The only episode where Splendid dies last is in Gems the Breaks. Superlatives *He and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters who have never featured in an episode. *He, Russell and The Mole are the only main characters to have had their official name change during the show (in Splendid's case from 'Splendid the Flying Squirrel' in Helping Helps to 'Splendid' in It's a Snap) *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Cub, Mime, and Giggles. *Splendid is one of the four blue characters, the other three being Lumpy, Petunia, and Sniffles. *He is one of the three squirrel characters, the others being Nutty and Splendont. *He is the only character who has more injuries than deaths. (Along with Cro-Marmot, though this is debatable). *Splendid is one of the few characters who have worn Santa Claus attire. The others are Pop, Lumpy, Lifty, Giggles, and Mime. *He is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Toothy (Debatable), Handy, Petunia, The Mole, Flippy, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Splendid is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in his case Wrath of Con). The other three are Mime, Lumpy, and Giggles. *Splendid is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Cub, Flaky, and Lumpy. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *Splendid, like Flippy and Cro-Marmot, is not usually hurt by most common things and rarely dies. *He survived his debut episodes in both internet and TV series. Flaky, Flippy and Disco Bear also survived as well, making them the only characters with this honour. *He's one of the five characters who never appear in all three segments of a TV series episode, the other four being Disco Bear, Handy, Russell, and Nutty. *He, along with Lammy and Mr. Pickels, are the only main characters not to appear in a two-part episode. *His starring card in the TV series is similar to The Mole's TV starring card. *He and Cro-Marmot are the only main characters never to have been killed intentionally by another main character. Category:Character Trivia Category:Trivia